Troubled
by ElsannaFanBoyy
Summary: Anna Hayes is a trouble-making student at her high school, and everyone knows it. All but one person has given up on her, and that is Ms. Arendelle, the principal. Ms. Arendelle may be the hardest on Anna, but it is because she thinks that she can help her.
1. Chapter 1

"This is fuckin' stupid." Anna muttered under her breath. Anna Hayes was the kind of student teachers hated. She was in and out of detention every week. If she behaved for more than two days straight, it is only because she was planning something bigger.

"What was that?" came a voice from the front of the classroom. Mrs. Henson was the meanest teacher in the whole school, so it was of course her duty to watch the detention kids. "I heard you say that, Ms. Hayes." the older white haired woman assured Anna. "I didn't say anything." sighed Anna, as she put her head on her desk to sleep.

The bell rang, even though Anna wasn't quite sure why there was a bell after school, on a Friday at that, she gathered her stuff and almost sprinted out of the door. Anna could hear Mrs. Henson calling her name, but she kept moving toward her objective. Anna was planning on pouring paint in the school's water system, simply because she could get away with it. "This is gonna be so awesome." she thought to herself as she removed paint buckets from the trunk of her car. Usually, Anna had help with everyone of her pranks, but her friends were nowhere to be found for this one. "Too dangerous, too risky, blah blah blah." Anna grumbled to herself. She took her paint and made her way to the main water pump behind the old gymnasium, the perfect spot, since there were no cameras. Anna unscrewed the cap to the pump, and poured in three cans of blue paint. After that she turned off the water so it would not flow until Monday morning. Anna had no idea how she had made such a mess just pouting the paint in the system. She had paint everywhere, from in her fiery red hair, to her skin where it covered her freckles, paint even making its way to surround her emerald green eyes. Regardless. Anna decided she could not spend much more time there, and risk being caught.

Anna picked up all her belongings and was about to head back to her car to leave, when suddenly Anna heard something that sent shivers down her spine. "Well, hello, Ms. Hayes." Anna knew that voice anywhere, she has heard it so often. "Principal Arendelle. Uh..I..hello!" Anna stuttered awkwardly. "I um, I have to go. See you Monday!" the redhead said, as she tried to ease by the principal. "Not so fast." spoke Ms. Arendelle as she grabbed the vigilante by the hood of her sweatshirt. "What have you got in your hands?" she inquired, spinning the teenager to face her. "Um..I.." is all Anna got out of her mouth as she actually looked Ms. Arendelle in her eyes for the first time. The administrator had platinum blonde hair that she wore in braid every day, that fell over her shoulder ever so elegantly. Anna was so lost in the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life, that she had completely forgotten everything that was not Ms. Arendelle. She was just a little bit taller than Anna, but enough that if she let Anna go, she would have fallen right into the chest of Ms. Arendelle, with her rested comfortably. "Ms. Hayes." the princiapl repeated. Anna snapped out of her daze, "Y-yes ma'am?", still stuttering. Ms. Arendell's voice got much more stern, "Explain to me what you're doing?" pulling the girl closer to her. "N-nothing, nothing! I just saw these paint cans here and I was going to take them to throw-" she was cut off in the middle of her lie, "That is very kind of you. I'll be sure to thank you when you are in my office first thing Monday morning. Also, expect a phone call to your home, letting your uncle know what you've been up to this week. Goodbye, Ms. Hayes." and the authority let go of Anna, walking off towards her car.

As Anna stood there shocked, she could not think of anything but the way that Ms. Arendelle smelled. She thought to herself "As many times as i have been in her office, I have never once noticed she smelled so good. It's almost a Christmas smell..." Anna shook her head and ran to her car. She had to hurry home and get dinner started, as her stomach was aching with hunger. "I wonder why I've never noticed how beautiful Ms. Arendelle is..."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna drug herself through the hallway of her home, to the end where her room was. "Fuck..." she exclaimed, as she flopped down on her bed and pulled her new Halo pillow over her head. Anna could not believe she had been caught, "...and by Ms. Arendelle at that. I'm better than that. I can't be getting rusty."

Anna sat up on the end of her bed and decided that laying on her sheets with paint all over might not be the smartest idea, so she grabbed a towel from her closet, along with some fresh clothes and headed to the shower. Anna decided on wearing her favorite pink shorts with a white _Fallout 3_ t-shirt. She layed her clothes on the counter and started to undress. Anna took her red hair out of her everyday pigtails and let it flow freely. The young girl's hair was about to the small of her back when not braided (and not bed head). She slipped off her dirty clothes and turned on the hot water. Anna loved a hot shower.

As the girl stepped in the glass walled shower, thoughts began flooding her head immediately. She placed her head against the front wall under the faucet head and let the water flow through her locks and down her slender, freckled frame. Anna could physically feel the tension in her head forming from too much going on at once. What was Ms. Arendelle gonna do Monday? Would Anna be sent off? "Oh, God..she said she was gonna call home." Anna knew that if nothing else, that could not happen. Anna had a very strange feeling in her stomach. It happened every time she had an interaction with Ms. Arendelle and she could not explain it if her life depended on it.

The redhead had washed her hair and rinsed her slim frame, so she turned off the water ready to get out. She dried off and then wrapped her hair in the towel, and made the awkward run from the bathroom down the hall to her room. She quickly shut the door and slid against the back of the door until she was just sitting against her door. She got up and looked in the mirror, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked herself aloud. Anna turned back toward her bed where her dry clothes lay, and began getting dressed. She slipped one leg through her favorite underwear, and then the other. She grabbed her pink shorts, and in the process of putting them on, managed to get completely dressed with the shorts on backwards. "Your mind is something, Anna Hayes," and she collapsed onto her bed to go to sleep.

Anna woke up to her phone going off, the ringtone being the only one she knows by heart. Kristoff, her best friend since she could ever remember, was calling her. "Hello? Who is it?" even though she knew, she asked anyway. "Hey, there. Did I wake you?" came the kindhearted voice from the other end. Anna replied, looking at her clock saying it was 3:04 a.m., "No, of course not. Every normal human being is awake at three in the morning. What do you want?". The reply on the end was enough to make Anna punch something. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how your little prank went today." said Kristoff, with a smirk Anna could feel on the other end of the phone. Just thinking about it made Anna wide awake. She felt so nervous and so anxious so quickly, like millions of butterflies took flight in her stomach at once. "Uh..can we um..talk about that tomorrow? I'm incredibly tired." she stuttered. Kristoff reluctantly replied, "Yeah, okay sure. Sorry. Goodnight."

"Night", Anna choked.

Anna laid her head back down in her bundle of pillows and screamed at the top of her lungs. What was going on with her all of a sudden? She had never felt this way before. She was so confused and so angry and flustered and so many other adjectives Anna didn't understand. If she didn't even have the words to tell Kristoff, how could she explain it to herself? She always found it easier to convey how she felt to him than to try to deal with it herself. Ever since Ms. Arendelle first spoke to her yesterday afternoon, she had felt like a 13 year old, with a school-girl crush. But there's no way, Ms. Arendelle was her principal. Anna, wasn't at all attracted to her in any way. She couldn't be. Ms. A hated her. She was always on Anna's case. She was at least five years older than her. She was the youngest principal in the school's history. _probably the history of the world too,_ Anna thought.

Anna laid her head back on her pillow and laid her hands to her side. She allowed herself to be completely relaxed, and let her mind go. However, Anna did not expect what was about to take place in her own head. _Ms. A smelled amazing yesterday...when I got so close to her, it was the best thing I've ever smelled. And her eyes, like bright blue marbles. And her lips...oh God, her lips. If I could just..._ and Anna found herself feeling a slight sensation rising in between her legs. _If I could just taste those lips one time..._ Anna had almost lost control of her hand, as she felt it slide past her defined hip bone, into her shorts. _ANNA STOP._ The girl yelled at herself in her head. She wasn't REALLY about to do that, was she? "Oh my gosh, I'm so screwed." Anna said out loud. She flipped her pillow over to the cooler side, buried her head as far as it would go, and fought to go back to sleep. "You need help, Anna." she remarked, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. ANNA, WAKE THE HELL UP!" came a voice, disturbing the redheads sleep.

"What? Who's there?" seemed to be Anna's go to phrase when her slumber was interrupted. "And why the hell are you screaming at me?"

"It's Kristoff, and you have this-ugh-stupid ass chain locked. I couldn't exactly start a pillow fight. You need to wake up, you know it's already like noon, right?" the blonde headed boy said, peeking his head through the crack in the frame and door of Anna's bedroom.

 _Ugh, fuck. That means I'm probably gonna be late for my usual 'appointment'._ "Okay, I'm coming." Anna drug herself out of bed ever so reluctantly, and slid her feet into her slippers on the left side of the frame. She glided across the hardwood floor to the disgruntled boy, "Move." she said as she closed the door. On the outside, Kristoff heard the chain slide and the door flung open.

Kristoff smiled, "Well, don't look too happy to see me."

Kristoff was a pretty huge 17 year old, and Anna always reminded him just how big and clumsy he was. Anna often saved him from running into poles by not paying attention (as well as ran him into a few, because why not? _He can totally take it,_ she always said.) He had almost brown, sandy blonde hair. He was well over 6 foot tall, with the broadest shoulders and chest Anna had ever seen. Anna had wondered on more than one occasion if that was what other girls found so attractive about Kristoff, because she couldn't find any other reason. Kristoff and Anna had been friends since practically birth, and Anna didn't know if it was this fact or Anna's "batting for the other team" as Kristoff called it, was the reason behind her neutrality to the obviously attractive male. Either way, that was not her biggest concern right now.

"I came over because I called you three times and you didn't answer and I know you have that appointment with Dr. Weselton today and-", the boy was cut off before he could finish his thought.

"I'm not going today. I don't feel like it. I'm sick of that old man's shit and I need a break. Besides, it has been forever since you and I actually got to hang out, since I started going to that idiot. When's the last time I kicked your ass in some Call of Duty?" the redhead elbowed her friend and chuckled.

"First off, you DON"T 'kick my ass', more often than not, I let you win." Kristoff said with a smirk.

"Ha! You really wanna say that? Okay, fine. Loser buys Oaken's tonight. How's that sound?" Anna was already in the process of turning on her Xbox, planning how she was going to virtually slaughter her best friend.

"I hope you have been saving your pennies, Oaken's can get pricey. Let's do this." Kristoff had never been more serious before, he planned on eating free tonight.

The match began and immediately, it was heated. Anna began sniping, as it was her area of expertise. **_BANG._** Kristoff's character fell to the ground, limp. "Where the hell did that come from?!" exclaimed the boy. Kristoff decided not to linger on the thought, but instead just pay more attention. Where Anna was a master rifleman, Kristoff had a way with pistols, SMGs, and anything with a small caliber, really. He equipped exactly that, and set out to find the girl.

 _ **BANG.**_ "Down goes Fraizer." Anna said with a smirk.

"What does that even mean?" her friend questioned

"It's a reference to a boxing-" _**ClANK, CLANK, CLANK.**_ Bullets ricocheted off the wall as they passed through the body of Anna's character. "Hey, I wasn't ready for that!" Anna punched Kristoff's arm while he was laughing.

"Not my fault, you talk a lot." he said with a smile.

The game carried on the same way for about ten minutes, the pair laughing and yelling and doing what best friends do.

Time ran out and the final score stood 47-45, Kristoff's victory, leaving the redhead stunned.

"There's no way! I know I haven't played in a long time but this is impossible! I used to beat you by 30 kills, easy. What did you do?!" Anna genuinely sounded confused and slightly upset.

"I have been practicing, just for this very reason. I wanted you to be proud of how much I improved. Are you?" the big blonde was grinning, ear to ear. Anna thought there was no way she could tell him no.

"I am incredibly proud, you big lug." Anna extended her arms out for a hug. The two embraced and Anna buried her head into the chest of her comfort. For just a little while, it seemed like she could stay here and forget about everything that was bothering her. "Kristoff..." she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he said, resting his chin on the top of the girl's head.

"I don't have any money." Anna confessed, "I didn't actually think you would come anywhere near beating me."

Kristoff just laughed and Anna felt the almost earthquake-like rumbling coming from the chest of her friend. "I know you don't have money. I already texted in an order during your 'tactical break' to the bathroom. It should be here any minute."

Anna closed her eyes and hugged him tighter than before, even though her arms didn't quite reach around enough to grasp each other, she tried her best. "You know me so well, dude." she admitted.

"I know I do. We've been friends for years." it seemed as though Kristoff was going to continue to talk, but the doorbell rang, and both of them stood at the same time. "The usual?" Kristoff inquired. Anna nodded, "The usual."

Anna climbed on top of Kristoff's shoulders as they walked to the door. Anna had a window above her door that you could not see in nor out of, and Kristoff always questioned it's purpose until there was a delivery boy at her doorstep. Anna had somehow discovered that she was small enough and contained enough random dexterity to perch on the unusually wide window sill. She climbed up and awaited the signal.

Kristoff opened the door to a friendly "Hello! You had the deep dish pizza and chocolate breadsticks?"

"Yep, yeah I did. Just one second, while I go grab my wallet." and Kristoff turned and walked away, nodding.

"BOO!" rumbled through the house as the redhead popped her face in front of the delivery man. He responded with a yell of his own, and ran off.

He dropped the pizza, just as planned. Kristoff grabbed the pie and walked inside to Anna's living room, where he fell down on the couch. He opened the box and said "Dig in"

The two sat and ate with a montage of laughter and jokes and playful pushing and shoving. But that subsided and the pair found themselves in an uncomfortable silence.

Of course, Anna was the one who broke it. "Kristoff, I'm in trouble again. Ms. A caught me during this last prank and said I had to be in her office first thing morning Monday. I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm kinda scared and I've never been scared with getting in trouble, you know that. I don't know what's wrong with me." Anna actually knew what it was. Ms. A made her incredibly nervous and she always has. Most of the time, Anna only deals with the assistant principal, Mr. Hanson. Anna couldn't sit in front of Ms. Arendelle without physically shaking.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Kristoff said as he placed his arm around Anna, reassuring her. Kristoff wrapped the other arm around Anna, completing a hug.

"Thanks dude. I'm so glad I have you." said Anna, hugging her friend back. "Hey, would you hate me if I went to bed? I kinda want to sleep this food off."

Kristoff stood up, grabbing his coat on the way towards the door, "Nah, it's cool. It's getting pretty late anyway. I'll catch you tomorrow sometime." he said, shutting the door behind him with a wave.

Anna cleaned up the mess that they had made, and made her way to the bedroom. She was feeling really strange, and she thought she new why. Anna slid under her blankets and curled into a ball. She turned on her radio just in the hopes of drowning out her own thoughts, but it didn't work. Before Anna knew it, she was clutching her knees to her chest, heaving with every tear that fell out of her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" she managed to choke out in between sobs. Anna had no idea why she felt this way, but she could tell, whatever it was was Ms. A's fault.


End file.
